USUK Valentine's Day oneshot
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to go to a restaurant. Confessions happen, and their first kiss... I hope I rated this correctly...


**Happy V-Day everyone!**

 **This is my USUK one! If you find any errors, _PLEASE_ tell me! I wrote this on paper, and then I copied it on, not looking at the screen, so there will be errors! ALSO! Tell me if there is any OOCness!**

 **WARNINGS: BEST FRIENEMY!FRUK**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was fast asleep when he heard his phone ring. Arthur groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Arthur grumbled out, wanting to sleep.

" _Bonjour mon ami_!" France's loud voice could've woken up Arthur's whole neighborhood.

"What is it frog?" Arthur growled in annoyance. France is Arthur's most annoying friend. Not that they're friends or anything!

"It's the day of _amour_! I would like to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, _mon ami_! Now I would love to know what you're doing later tonight with _ton amour_ -"

Arthur hung up on France, blushing. Arthur isn't dating anyone, especially not Alfred. He doesn't even like Alfred. He means America. Who said anything about Al-America?

Arthur's morning, completely ruined by France's call, got interrupted by America, barging into his house.

"Iggy!" America yelled, wanting attention, especially from Arthur.

"What the bloody hell you git!" Arthur demanded. "Any my name's not 'Iggy'!"

"Fine," America huffed, "Artie, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" America innocently asked.

Arthur turned bright red, for multiple reasons. The first is that America used Arthur's human name. The second is that America asked Arthur to dinner. The final thing is that it's Valentine's Day, and America probably didn't realize it could be taken romanticly.

"Hey! You kay? Your face's red. Are you sick? Man if you're sick then I, the hero, will have to take care of you!" America spoke really fast.

"I'm not sick, idiot. Also, fine, I'll go, as long as it isn't that crap you call food." Arthur sighed, knowing if he said 'no' America would keep bothering him until he says 'yes'.

"Kay!" America grinned. "I'm picking you up at 7! Wear something nice!" America called as he left.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Arthur muttered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alfred F. Jones texted somebody.

'it worked dude!'

'Good ;)'

0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time 7 came around, Arthur looked good enough to dine with the Queen of England. (Never mind the fact that he's good friends with her)

At 7:03, not that Arthur was counting or anything, Arthur's doorbell rang. Arthur looked through the peephole on the door and saw America.

America was wearing a tux?

Arthur opened the door. "Hello America." Arthur greeted.

"Hey Artie!" America gave a 50 watt smile. Arthur blushed. The nighttime wind ruffled America's hair, causing him to look really handsome, with that smile.

It was the wind, not the smile, Arthur told himself.

"Comm'on Artie!" We're gonna be late!" America grabbed Arthur's hand and all but dragged him to the rental car.

"I can walk by myself!" Arthur blushed, taking his had out of the hold in frustration. After the cold air reached his hand, that was enveloped in warmth moments ago, Arthur wanted to just hold america's hand again.

Not that Arthur will admit it, or anything.

"Close your eyes!" America grinned. "It's a surprise, dude!" Arthur cursed America's childness as he did what america wanted.

Half an hour later, the duo were just outside London. America parked right in front of a grand looking place.

"You can open your eyes now Artie!" America said, as Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Arthur looked at the resteraunt in shock. This is the newly opened 5-star restaurant Arthur really wanted to go to.

"Artie, We'll miss didner if you don't hurry!" America tried to rush Arthru.

"I'm coming, you git." Arthur grumbled as he walked gracefully in the restaurant.

"Reservation for Alfred F. Jones." A waiter let America and Arthur to the table, in a private room. He handed the two menus.

"My name is Cris, and I'll be your server for tonight. If you need anything press this button-Cris showed the button right beside the door-and I'll come. Before I go, would you like anything to drink?" Cris asked the two personifications.

"Do you have tea?" Arthur asked Cris, who nodded yes, "then I would like some Earl Gray tea, and a cup of water please." The waiter nodded at Arthur's reply and looked at America.

"Just some Coke please." America added the please as an afterthought.

"A Coke for , and an Earl Gray tea, with a water for…? Cris paused for Arthur's name.

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied, annoyed at the drink America ordered.

Once Cris left America cut off Arthur before he could say anything.

"Artie. It's supposed to be a fun night! No fighting, kay!"

Arthur thought for a moment,. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Thanks Artie!" America grinned as Cris came back with the drinks.

0o0o0o0o0o

After dinner, on the ride to Arthur's house, Arthur asked America a question.

"Why did you invite me?"

America thought for a moment. "You are my best friend," America paused to think. Not knowing how to continue.

"I see…" Arthur felt sad, but doesn't know why.

It was that moment Arthur realized he loved the American nation.

The rest of the ride was silent. "Goodbye America." Arthur said as he left the car, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wait Arthur! I need to tell you something!" America yelled, causing Arthur to stop.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, not wanting to turn around.

"It's Valentine's Day, and I wanna say Ireallyloveya!" America spoke quickly with a blush on his face.

"What?" Arthur asked, not getting the last bit.

"I said 'I really love you'?" America said, sounding like a question, hopefully.

"Umm…" Arthur blushed a bright red. "I like you too." Arthur said, not wanting to use the word 'love'. America's face instantly brightened.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Alfred asked, hopefully.

"Of course you yankoo." Arthur sealed it with a kiss.

Alfred ignored the texts he got from a French speaking Nation, for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 **French**

' _Bonjour mon ami_ '-Hello my friend

' _amour_ '-love

' _mon ami_ '-my friend

' _ton amour_ '-your love

 **Tell me if I got any French wrong! I only know a little bit, and I used Google Translate for like one of those words (Actually it's two, but it's like a phrase I could of guessed if I wasn't half asleep)**

* * *

 **WOW! Going into it, I didn't expect to use French... I do hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! This is my First USUK!**

 **(All the USUK fangirls will murder me for this, but it's not my OTP, mine is FrUK, so I hope I got the characters correct) I'm not the biggest USUK fangirl, I only see them as father/son, maybe brothers. So this was a bit uncomfortable for me... So I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
